In the manufacturing, process, power generation, and other industries, machines are used to perform various tasks. Machine operating conditions may deteriorate over time due to wear, contamination, lack of proper maintenance, or other factors. To confirm that these machines are working properly and avoid costly unexpected breakdowns, sensors and other related devices are used to gather and present data regarding the operation or condition of the machines. In traditional online monitoring systems, machines grouped together within a single plant or factory, have sensors that are hardwired to a local, central computer, which stores the machine data. To access the gathered machine data, a maintenance specialist typically uses the local computer and therefore needs to be physically present in the plant. To present data to a remote user, one must take a snapshot of the machine data and send it to the remote user. However, such data only represents static machine data from a given point in time.